


Fitting In

by Daegaer



Series: Synthethic [4]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Androids, Assassins & Hitmen, Cyborgs, Drabble, M/M, Permanent Injury, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi doesn't want to jeopardise anything with Mamoru - but he has longer-lasting friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

It wasn’t that Nagi never thought about abusing his position (Schuldig suggested it at least twice a week) it was just, he thought, that he really didn’t want to. He _liked_ working for Mamoru and as for the rest he _really_ liked it. It was embarrassing, he thought, how often he wanted to grin at people. He kept it toned down as much as he could. 

Insecurity was pathetic, so he had simply decided not to be insecure. If Mamoru’s pulse never sped up, or his breathing didn’t quicken, what did it matter?

Mamoru liked him back. He knew it.

* * *

Dealing with criminals and psychopaths was easy. _My home life to a T_ , Nagi thought, and kept a straight face as he stepped out to face the target. Mamoru liked people to know why they deserved death, but Nagi had never been one for long speeches.

“Goodbye,” he said, breaking the target’s neck with a flick of his fingers. “Consider this part of the war on drugs,” he said to the bodyguards, who were stupidly and volubly wondering how their bullets could miss at such short range.

The damned synthskin started itching again as Nagi stepped over their mangled bodies.

* * *

The unfamiliar sound drew him away from his computer and out to the dimly-lit kitchen. Schuldig sat hunched at the little table, staring down at -

 _Oh_ , Nagi thought. He remembered taking the photo, catching them looking sidelong at each other seconds before they started laughing. Schuldig wiped his nose on the back of his hand and turned the photo over.

“Why don’t we assume you said something, I shot back something obnoxious and apparently cheerful and we both just get on with things?” he said in a ragged voice.

“OK,” Nagi said.

Maybe it was time to abuse his situation.


End file.
